


El silencio del músico

by Unaflor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dice "esto no suena bien" y a todos (aunque probablemente no a Santiago) les suena como si hubiera dicho "yo no estoy sonando bien". De allí en más todo se va un poco al quinto infierno. Ya lo había predicho Luz. [Viñeta sin continuación]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El silencio del músico

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Serás por siempre imán de imágenes,  
>  las más turbias y vanas me traerás con el gesto  
>  que en la caliente oscuridad del cuarto  
>  era encender los cigarrillos del hartazgo.

> Julio Cortázar.

 

El alfajor santafesino te parece una mierda. No lo podés decir en voz alta, los rosarinos te mirarían mal. Joaquín probablemente no, sonreiría con esa parsimonia suya, sin mostrar los dientes, todo labios estirándose una distancia prudencial. Ya te lo dijo Luz esta mañana, entre medialunas y café con leche, seguramente mirando alguna sierra a través de una ventana que vos te imaginás especialmente grande. Estás de acuerdo, tiene razón. Respecto a Joaquín y respecto al alfajor santafesino, pero ya te advirtió ellaque evites hacer algún comentario sobre el alfajor, y lo más prudente te parece hacer un gesto afirmativo, algo así como alzar el alfajor mordido a escasos centímetros de tu cabeza en señal de triunfo o levantar un pulgar y dejarlos a todos contentos para que cada uno vuelva a lo que le corresponde, al micrófono, a la batería o al teclado.  
Lucio te mira y sabe, porque él también es de Buenos Aires. No dice nada, pero te mira de una manera que vos sabés exactamente qué es lo que te diría si alguna vez hablara con la boca y no con los dedos sobre las teclas. _A mí no, capo_. Algo así, desde el atrás redondo de los lentes resbalándose hasta estacionarse sobre el puente de la nariz. Algo así pero con una sonrisa, eso sí; una de esas sonrisas que se sonríen sólo con la mitad de la boca, dejando entrever la mitad de los dientes, y que hace un poco de todas las cosas la mitad.  
Los demás no se dan cuenta de ese diálogo, de ese notar las cosas de Lucio, y, cuando acaban de discutir sobre cuál canción van a tocar primero, arrancan.

En el garaje empieza a hacer calor, porque el sol en las chapas y porque no corre el aire por ningún lugar. Las latas de cerveza hace rato han comenzado a revertir el proceso de enfriarse y todo está tan lleno de polvo que a vos te duele cada vez que tenés que dejar de tocar y apoyar el bajo contra cualquier cosa (porque tiene un poco de abandono ese gesto de apoyar las cosas para ganar libertad de movimiento o un alivio minúsculo), incluso si es sobre la funda, porque allí el polvo y el aserrín son cosas que parecen proliferar(se) irremediablemente. A Joaquín, como tantas otras cosas, eso no le molesta. En la mitad de la canción empezás a preguntarte qué cosas podrán molestar a Joaquín, y cuando lo ves resoplar y agarrar el micrófono con una mano derrotada, te sentís un poco culpable, casi sentís que fuiste vos quien lo provocó, como si hubieras conjurado ese asunto mentalmente, que es -estás cada vez más convencido de ello- la única forma que existe para atraer a Joaquín a ciertas esquinas y a varias luces sin música.

-Esto no suena bien.

Dice _esto no suena bien_ y a todos (aunque probablemente no a Santiago) les suena como si hubiera dicho _yo no estoy sonando bien_. De allí en más todo se va un poco al quinto infierno. Ya lo había predicho Luz. Hubo que suspenderlo todo, acabar sentándose en el suelo (imposible después sacar tanto aserrín de los pantalones, sensación de pincharse la piel durante tres noches antes de conciliar el sueño, con amplias probabilidades de que fuera sólo algo psicológico), buscar otra canción que Joaquín tampoco querría terminar de cantar y así hasta hacer del cancionario una bola arrugada de fracasos estrepitosos, siendo allí lo único estrepitoso, porque en cuanto a todo lo demás, Joaquín sonaba exactamente como había sonado hacía dos días y también la semana pasada. A vos te pareció un poco idiota todo, pero no quisiste decirlo, y pensaste que tal vez era todo culpa del alfajor santafesino, que había llegado al garaje a desequilibrar un orden inestable que se mantenía hasta entonces perfectamente, flotando sobre botellas vacías de agua mineral, telarañas, aserrín y de vez en cuando, el agua de la lluvia que se mete a través de las goteras, y que se evapora lentamente con el calor del sol sobre las chapas del techo, como Joaquín. Joaquín más que ninguna otra cosa, con las baquetas viejas entre las manos y golpeteando rítmicamente el suelo, nubes de polvo levantándose bajo cada nuevo golpe.

Tuvieron que suspender el ensayo, mucho que les pesara. Todavía quedaba la probabilidad de que Lucio cantara si Joaquín no podía, porque ya se sabe que el jueves hay que tocar, y no se puede cancelar así como así, incluso aunque el cantante se niegue a cantar vaya Dios a saber por qué, cuestión que, por todo lo demás, parece incluso demencial en una persona como Joaquín, que siempre fue de todos el más comprometido y profesional. Quizás porque lo lleva en la sangre, y porque es el único que ha visto desde la cuna montar y desmontar grandes shows y ha aprendido que además de un placer, la música es una responsabilidad.  _Justamente_ , te explica más tarde, andando muy pegadito al cordón de la vereda. _Justamente, porque es una responsabilidad, no puedo cantar así_. Vos pensás que de alguna manera es lógico, en un orden que no acabás de comprender, y que tal vez sólo lo estás consintiendo porque Joaquín es de un virtuosismo al que ninguno de ustedes (o al menos vos) podría aspirar jamás (quizás sea por lo de la sangre, otra vez), y olvidate de encontrar en todo Rosario (y tal vez en Buenos Aires) otro como él y dispuesto a trabajar con ustedes como uno más, como si realmente lo fuese. No es que ustedes sean malos músicos. Eso lo descartás en seguida. No lo son. Lucio en primer lugar, con ese teclado viejo como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo inacabable. Santiago a lo mejor, pero no, tampoco. Lo hubieran echado de la banda hace rato si fuera malo: es sólo que tiene esa manía de ser en la música como es en todos los demás aspectos de su vida -bendición y tragedia, una suerte de alivio cómico y necesario, de vez en cuando una luz incandescente, y entonces es muy bueno tenerlo con ustedes. No, no son malos músicos. Joaquín es sólo mejor que todos ustedes. Y ahora no quiere cantar más.

Por la noche, Luz te promete que va a llamarlo en algún momento, te cuenta que Córdoba está _espléndida_ y vos te esforzás por no reírte de su nuevo inventario de palabras. Te muestra cómo va progresando en su acento cordobés y vos les decís que eso está muy bien, y la felicitás, aunque creas que el suyo se parece más al sonido de una cabra herida que al acento de un cordobés. Luz se da cuenta de lo que pensás y se ríe, acepta de buena gana que jamás podrá hacerse pasar por cordobesa y algo en su manera de reírse te deja más tranquilo para la noche, para los cigarrillos y las calles con faroles, para el parque y para el río del día siguiente, que parecía intransitable antes de Luz.

Mateo llega en camioneta (la que era del abuelo) y, raro en él, cuarenta minutos tarde. Viene con el pelo goteando agua, la camisa bien abotonada, una heladera térmica blanca con la tapa azul y la guitarra. En la heladera hay cerveza y a la guitarra hay que afinarla primero, porque suena como Luz imitando el acento local de Córdoba. Se entretienen un rato con eso. Joaquín se abraza un poco las piernas y mira hasta que se cansa y le saca la guitarra de las manos a Santiago. Termina él mismo de afinarla. La devuelve inmediatamente, como si quemara. Se llama a silencio, así que cantan ustedes (mal) una de los Stones y después se la ceden a Lucio, que la acaricia como si fuera la novia que ha dejado en Buenos Aires. Lucio canta (bien) una de Spinetta.  
Siempre te ha parecido que Lucio es de esa época. La época de las canciones de El Flaco, y también de Pedro Aznar cantando con Charly García. Como si alguien lo hubiera arrancado de esos años y lo hubiera puesto allí, en el río, en Rosario desde Buenos Aires.  
A vos desde el principio te da miedo que Lucio empiece a cantar. Te da miedo porque sabés que cuando acabe Joaquín dirá algo como _si lo mío no se soluciona para el jueves, puede cantar Lucio_ , y eso hace que todo sea más tangible y real, que haya que preocuparse por ello, y le da también una cierta connotación patológica que no te gusta nada, incluso aunque creas que estás exagerando. Luz va a arreglarlo todo por la mañana, seguramente, si no se queda dormida y se pierde el desayuno de la hostería.  
Es raro eso de confiar en Luz para solucionar las cosas. Te convencés de que hay que hacerlo de vez en cuando, y que a lo mejor resulta bien, y todo eso sólo para poder tragarte las horas que falta vivir en el río, entre oscuridad de noche e iluminación municipal.

Antes de irse se acercan unas chicas. Joaquín casi no habla, sonríe mucho, acepta los besos y sacarse las fotos, pero los acepta más como si las propuestas le estuviesen quemando las manos, y algo de eso debe haber, porque se le enciende la cara, todo calor desbordante, y Santiago acaba por sacarle la cerveza de las manos, porque cree que va a hacer que se evapore, y todo eso lo dice en voz alta, para que Joaquín haga eso de estirarse los dedos y sonarse los huesos, incómodo en su estar sentado sobre el pasto como un niño pequeño. A Santiago todo eso le causa mucha gracia siempre, hace bromas y acaba en buenos términos con todas las chicas que se acercan para ver si Joaquín es realmente Joaquín.  
Ellas traen un paquete ya abierto de bizcochitos y el mate, que a Mateo le viene siempre muy bien, y, aunque ninguna de ellas esté interesada en la música de otra manera que no sea para consumirla, acaban todos cantando canciones de radio. Joaquín no. Joaquín calla, absorbe, sonríe, pero no canta. Desarma en silencio un cigarrillo que alguien le ha dado, dobla las piernas como si pudiera hacerlo en cuatro partes. No aporta siquiera una nota minúscula. Nada. Comienza a volverse invisible, algo parecido a desdibujarse lentamente desde los contornos hacia el centro, absorbiendo toda la oscuridad y dejándolos solos con la luz de los faroles. A veces puede hacer esas cosas, ya lo has visto.

El jueves canta Lucio. Luz ha fracasado y suena muy afligida por teléfono. Joaquín le ha contado de qué va todo, pero ella ha prometido guardar el secreto y vos sabés que insistirle, además de poco ético, es inútil. Si se lo prometió, va a cumplirlo y no hay tu tía. Te inunda de consejos sobre cómo tratar a Joaquín en caso de que lo veas, y sabe que ya no estás de humor para aceptar ninguna clase de recomendación, porque la situación empieza a colmarte la paciencia y todo eso no es más que el miedo que tenés de que todo acabe yéndose a la mierda y que Joaquín no quiera cantar más, listo, se acabó y haya que volver a Buenos Aires, donde debe hacer un calor del quinto infierno, y eso a la sombra. Pero no. Te decís que no va a ser así porque Lucio cantó muy bien el jueves, les pidieron más temas y que volvieran dentro de un par de fines de semana. Eso sí, les pagaron menos porque Joaquín no apareció y eso no era lo que habían acordado.

En el fondo eso empezaba a pesarles a todos sobre los hombros. A vos también, por mucho que entendieras que Joaquín...; sí, a vos también. Era como ser niños otra vez, con la mano de la maestra en el hombro diciéndoles que reprobaron el examen porque para aprobarlo les hace falta saber más, hacerlo mejor; y sentir que con Joaquín entre ustedes al examen lo hubieran aprobado. El problema es no merecer la nota, y que el diez felicitado sea siempre para Joaquín.  
Llovió a la salida y cargar la camioneta del abuelo de Mateo les costó a todos el doble, porque incluso con la plata y el público pidiendo más, nada de eso se sentía verdaderamente como una victoria. Quizás porque Joaquín había sido el más entusiasmado en que tocaran otra canción y su público consistía en muchas chicas desilusionadas porque Joaquín no estaba sobre el escenario (y que al final acabaron más interesadas en compartir la mesa con Joaquín que en callarse y escucharlos tocar). Entre el público estaban además los amigos de siempre, Carlitos y el Pela, la ausencia de Luz y un grupo de veinte personas más o menos que había ido al bar para jugar al pool porque era el cumpleaños de alguno de ellos. Encima llovía, y había que cargar la camioneta y quedarse en la calle cuidando que nadie se llevara los instrumentos, y todo eso en un entrar y salir del local, del calor nacarado al frío mojado y con viento, y sentir que siempre quedaron las papas fritas frías sobre la mesa que nadie ha querido tocar, vos menos que ninguno, siquiera para echarles sal por encima; siempre Joaquín sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes y Luz como a través de la ventana, siempre el farol de la esquina apagándose súbitamente a las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana, siempre buscar en el cielo el dibujo de un changuito de supermercado punteado de estrellas y nunca encontrarlo, siempre Santiago llegando tarde a los ensayos y Mateo queriendo suspenderlo todo y ahí no más cagarlo a trompadas. Sentir y saber que siempre llovió a la salida de los cines a los cuales no acudían con paraguas, que siempre pisaron la baldosa floja en Buenos Aires después de la lluvia, que a veces nada de eso te importó. (...te importa). Sentir que empezaba a terminarse todo, que les estaba llegando la noche, que los empezaba a tapar el agua. Y Joaquín sin querer cantar, pero todo yendo más allá de Joaquín, todo(s) partiendo de Joaquín, pero yendo más allá, porque lo que en realidad querían eran ser músicos, no el soporte de Joaquín, la posibilidad de Joaquín de cantar cuando se le diera la gana (ahí estás siendo injusto y lo sabés, pero está bien, tenés bronca, estás mojado, te pagaron poco).  
Con todo eso te fuiste a dormir. Te tiraste en el sillón, no sin antes sacarte las zapatillas mojadas y las medias y agarrar una toalla para el pelo y para los pies, y así te fuiste a dormir, en actitud temeraria frente a la posibilidad de una pulmonía, y sin ninguna frazada a mano hasta que acabaste levantándote a las seis de la mañana para buscar una, y de paso, dejarte caer sobre la cama. Así te dormiste, y te levantaste con Santiago en el teléfono creyendo que podría ser Luz, con su sierra, su café con leche, sus medialunas y su pésima imitación de lo que debería ser el acento cordobés. _Vení ya._ Nada más, como todo con Santiago, lo menester y hasta ahí, siempre; como si tuviera una alcancía en la casa para guardar todas las nimiedades que parece ir ahorrando por la calle: palabras, botones, monedas de diez y cinco centavos, las chapitas de las latas.

Fuiste, por supuesto. Tomaste aire antes de entrar al hervidero que debía ser el garaje con tanto sol cayendo en cascada sobre el techo, y lo soltaste todo de golpe cuando después del solo de Mateo en la batería, el que empezó a cantar fue Joaquín y no Lucio. Y mejor que nunca, que no es decir poco. Entrar te dio miedo, no querías romper nada y convocar nuevamente el enmudecimiento de Joaquín, esa abstención horrible al canto que tantos problemas había traído la primera vez. Pero ahí estaba. Cantaba, abría, cerraba y entrecerraba los ojos, parecía que besaba el micrófono, que se debían ese reencuentro. Pensando así te sentiste un idiota, así que sacaste tu instrumento de la funda y por primera vez, no te importó dejarla caer sobre una montaña de polvo o de aserrín. Sólo querías tocar. Tocar hasta que te sangraran los dedos o se te acabara la música del cuerpo de una vez y para siempre. Te preguntaste si eso es lo que le había pasado a Joaquín, si se le habría acabado la música antes de este renacer de su voz. No te importó.  
Joaquín cantaba como si hubiera sido menester dejar de cantar para reinventarse de esa forma plena. Como si después de caminar con la voz, hubiera sido necesario pararse a descansar para ahora poder correr. Y corría. Más, volaba.

Luz lo llamó por la noche. Tenía campanas en la voz y se reía mucho de todo. El acento cordobés le salió muchísimo mejor.

-Estoy saliendo con Joaquín -te dijo. Entonces vos creíste haberlo entendido todo y dormiste mucho mejor, sabiendo que una vez más Joaquín se ponía delante tuyo y te mostraba cómo son en la vida real las cosas con las que vos siempre soñaste.


End file.
